The present invention relates to a capacitor, capacitor equipped semiconductor device assembly, capacitor equipped circuit substrate assembly and an electronic unit including a semiconductor device, capacitor and circuit substrate.
Recently, it has been proposed a circuit substrate equipped with an IC chip mounted capacitor, the IC chip being not directly connected to the circuit substrate but connected to the same by interposing therebetween the capacitor that is mounted in a recess of the circuit substrate for the purpose of providing the IC chip with a good electric power supply while removing noise as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-349225.